1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental framework system and more particularly to a framework system for use with drop ceilings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a honeycomb effect in a drop ceiling by removing selected ceiling tiles and replacing them from above with metal rectangular shields or rectangular frameworks having a horizontal lip formed along an upper periphery thereof which engages with a horizontal portion of T-shaped channels typically employed in forming a supporting system for the drop ceiling.
Such prior art framework systems are extremely costly to construct and even more costly to install since the framework must be installed from above the drop ceiling. In many cases, insufficient clearance may be provided between a drop ceiling and the actual ceiling so as to preclude the use of the above-described prior art systems.